comp312fandomcom-20200213-history
Networked: The New Social Operating System
Summary Networked Individualism - "People have changed the ways they interact with each other. They have become increasingly networked as individuals, rather than embedded in groups. In a world of networked individuals, it is the person who is the focus: not the family, not the work unit, not the neighborhood, and not the social group." (6) Rainie and Wellman argue that networked individualism transpired through the Triple Revolution, which is comprised of the Social Network Revolution, the Internet Revolution, and the Mobile Revolution (11-12). This is the graph located on page 31 figure 2.10, which illustrates the increase in technology used in households over the years. Terms and Concepts personal-'' the individual is at the autonomous center just as she is reaching out from her computer pg 7 ''multiuser- people are interacting with numerous divers others pg 7 multitasking-'' people are doing several things pg 7 ''multithreaded-'' they are doing them more or less simultaneously pg 7 ''innovators- the smallest percentage, they strive to create new products and services, and constantly prowl for new things to embrace and enhance pg 46 early adopters- the try out new ideas after they become available to the general public and are often motivated by being at the cutting edge of the culture pg 46 early majority- these adopters learn about a new product or service and are happy to adopt it once they see it has some value pg 46 late majority- they are skeptical about buying into something new until many of those around them have already become adopters and the innovation has widely been embraced pg 46 laggards- they are comfortable with the status quo and not much interested in change pg 46 Quotes “The Internet Revolution has given people communication power and information-gathering capacities that dwarf those of the past.” pg 11 "This is the era of free agents and the spirit of personal agency." pg 19 "The Social Network Revolution has provided the opportunities--and stresses--for people to reach beyond the world of tight groups." pg 11 "Neighbors are only about 10% of people's significant ties. As a result, people's social routines are different from their parents or grandparents. While people see their coworkers and neighbors often, most of their important contacts are with people elsewhere in the city, region, nation--and abroad. The Internet is especially valuable for those kinds of connections." pg 13 "A high level of globalized production and consumption has accompanied peace and more permeable borders." pg 26 "People are not hooked on gadgets-- they are hooked on each other.When they go on the internet, they are not isolating themselves....In incorporating gadgets into their lives, people have changed the ways they interact with each other. They have become increasingly networked individuals, rather than embedded in groups." pg 6 "High network density-- many interconnections-- is especially useful for rallying support and crowd-sourcing information." pg 48 "Hubs link people and places as well as websites. Hubs that bridge otherwise two separated social networks can be useful for gaining new information about jobs and housing." pg 49 "A social network is a set of relations among network members0be they people, organizations, or nations. From a network perspective, several things matter:Society is not the sum of individuals or two-person ties. Rather, everyone is embedded in structures of relationships that provide opportunities, constraints, coalitions, and work-arounds." pg 21 "The new media is the new neighborhood." pg 13 "Networked individuals have new powers to create media and project their voices to more extended audiences that become part of their social worlds." pg 13 "Where a visual space is an organized continuum of uniformed connected kind, the ear world of simultaneous relationship." pg 111 "A key reason why these kinds of networks function effectively is that social networks are large and diversified thanks to the way people use technology." pg 13 "The internet plays a special role for networked individuals because it is a participatory medium." pg 13 "Changes in hardware both reflected and encouraged the personalization of broadcast information. Television sets went from household consoles made for worshipful watching by the entire family to multiple sets for parents and children, doubling in number from 1.4 per household in 1970 to 2.8 in 2008." pg 31 Questions on the Text __FORCETOC__